Birthday Cake
by leftmywingshome
Summary: It's a birthday party, with cake.. Beth and Daryl are always at the mercy of their matchmaking friends, but this time Rick and Michonne may have actually got it right. Song fic.. Listen to Emily Kinney's 'Birthday Cake'. I am currently obsessed! AU. No zombies, walkers or dead things. 2016 Moonshine Award 1st Place Best Smut & Best One Shot


**This was supposed to just be a cute little... blah, blah, blah... You've all heard that before! Standard fanfic introduction! So yeah this one got outta control and actually worked in my favor! And hopefully yours too! It was an attempt at romance and humor. Of course, a little angst snuck in and well, some smut! Enjoy and don't forget to review! I appreciate it so much!**

Beth walked up the path to the Grimes home. The flowers bordering it were definitely Michonne's idea. Her friend had called earlier that week and invited her to Rick's birthday. It was supposed to be a surprise party, but Rick's friend accidentally gave it away so now it's just a party. Which is exactly what Beth needs right now, some fun. She just came off a small east coast tour with her band and she's exhausted and disheartened. She isn't sure touring is her thing. She isn't even sure performing is her thing. She really isn't sure what her thing is and for now, she just wants to focus on anything but music.

She reaches out to ring the doorbell, but the door is suddenly flung open. A teenage boy with a mop of wild hair comes rushing out with a backpack.

"Hi, Beth! Bye Beth.. Have fun at the party, but not too much!" Carl, Rick's oldest son drops a skateboard on the sidewalk and rolls away laughing. Michonne had mentioned that Judy was with Rick's parents and Carl was going to a friends. Beth just shakes her head. The door is still wide open and no one else is coming.

"Hello? Michonne? Rick?" Shrugging her shoulders she steps inside and closes the door behind her.

* * *

Laughter from the backyard led her to where everyone is hanging out around a couple of tables and a bar-be-que. Rick's backyard is beautiful. Lush and green. Michonne added a couple of potted fruit trees when she moved in last year and right now they are covered in flowers.

"Beth!" Michonne waves at her from her outdoor bar that she's quite proud of. She and Carl built it just for the party. Michonne did some bartending while she was in college and she was looking for an excuse to add this to their outdoor entertainment area. Beth joins her and admires the details.

"It looks fabulous! You and Carl did this from scratch? I'm impressed!" It's stained wood and corrugated metal in a u-shape. It has a space for liquor bottles and an ice tub under the bar top. There are even a couple of matching stools.

"Yep. And he got credit in his woodshop class for doing it! Want a drink?" Michonne's smile is huge and Beth is pretty sure she's had a few drinks already.

"Sure." It's good to see Michonne so happy and content. Beth noticed the change in her friend when she and Rick first started dating. This relationship seems to have changed both their lives for the better. "I'm just gonna put Rick's gift on the table."

Looking around Beth sees a few people she knows. It's a small town, but she's been on tour for the past 2 months so it all feels kind of new right now. She's relieved to see that everyone is dressed casually. She wore her long, green bohemian skirt and a white halter. Her hair is pulled up off her shoulders into a messy bun because it seems like Georgia forgot spring and headed right into summer. She spots Rick at the same time he sees her.

"Beth! Hey! Thanks for coming to my surprise that wasn't a surprise party!" Rick hugs her and she feels the scruff on his cheeks brush her shoulders. It tickles and she giggles. Over his shoulder she sees his friend Shane approaching. Shane, Rick's attractive, but creepy partner on the Police Force. Every time they are at a function together, he always hits on her and she always politely declines. Well except for the New Year's party a few months back. He was drunk and got handsy and Beth punched him in the nose.

"Well hello, Beth." He's smiling his signature player smile, but she notices he's keeping his distance.

"Hi, Shane. How's your nose?" Beth smiles brightly. Shane gives a couple of ha-has and wanders away.

"Hang on I want you to meet somebody," Rick says and he gesturing wildly to someone. Beth just sighs because they are always trying to set her up with someone. And honestly, the one male friend of Rick's that she absolutely adores is gay.

"Daryl! Get over here man!" Rick's holding her by the elbow and smiling at a man that's approaching them.

A man she hasn't ever seen before. Wearing a blue t-shirt that should be illegal the way it stretches across his wide chest. His shaggy, but oh so soft looking hair brushes his shoulders and hangs over eyes that she can't see because he's wearing sunglasses.

"Beth this is Daryl, Daryl, Beth." Rick makes the introductions. She tries not to stare at the arm attached to the hand that reaches out to shake hers. It's nice, very nice and muscular.

"Hey Beth, wait, you the Beth that clocked Shane?" He smiles and she notices it, a cute crooked smile and if she could see his eyes they'd probably be crinkled up at the corners. She reaches out to him before her hesitation gets awkward.

"Oh. Yeah, that was me." She can feel a blush spreading from her cheeks all the way down her neck. "You must be the Daryl who gave away the surprise." She raises an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah well it ain't right to do that to a guy his age," Daryl says seriously. He looks down at their hands, still interlocked and then up at Beth. "Ya okay?" Beth sees where his gaze falls and embarrassed again, she quickly pulls her hand away.

"Sorry," she mumbles completely at a loss because this guy is good looking, really good looking and she's completely self-conscious.

"Hey what about my age?" Rick hands Beth a tall glass of something pink and icy.

"Yer old, man! Didn't want a surprise to stop the ole ticker!" Daryl smacks his leg, laughing at his own joke. Beth thinks it's cute, the way he is cracking himself up.

"BS! You wanted to make sure I invited a pretty girl to hang out with you! So? How'd I do? You know on second thought, I think she's actually too pretty for an old redneck like you!" Rick slides his arm around Beth's waist and Daryl plucks his sunglasses off and looks at her with piercing blue eyes.

"Yer probably right. I take back what I said about yer age. Ya did good. She's the prettiest girl here." Beth is absolutely sure she looks like she has a bad sunburn right about now. She takes a big gulp of the drink that Rick gave her and coughs. That's her cue to exit stage left and find her friend.

"Michonne is there any juice in this drink! Are you trying to get me drunk?!" Honestly, the cold drink is just what she needed and the burn is good, brings her back to her senses. She was lost there for a minute, mesmerized by a pair of the most beautiful blue eyes she's ever seen.

* * *

Daryl watches the cute little blonde walk away. Actually, she's more than cute. She's beautiful. Definitely out of his league. He reaches over and smacks Rick on the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" Rick rubs his shoulder and glares at Daryl, but Daryl is the king of the glare and he's already raining it down on Rick.

"I ain't her type! She's way too good for me. Look at 'er man. She's... Awe man it's like dangling a carrot in front of a horse!" Daryl picks up his beer and drains the bottle.

"Yeah well, you made her blush, a couple times. She's never blushed for any other guy we've introduced her too. In fact, she hated every other guy we've introduced her too. 'Cept Aaron, but he's gay." Rick reaches down into an ice chest and hands Daryl another beer.

"Hell, I love Aaron. Everybody loves Aaron!" Daryl flips his beer bottle lid at Rick. "She was blushing huh?"

"Yep. And she smiled. She's definitely interested." Rick tosses the lid back. "But Beth, she's not just any girl. She's a good girl. A sweetheart. You 'member that!" Rick points at him. "Come on, help me get the steaks on the grill."

"You gotta grill at yer own party?" Daryl asks following him towards the house.

"Have you seen Chonne at the grill? Yes, I am doing the grilling at my own party! Oh shit, I think she heard! Act nonchalant. Hey baby!" Rick waves at Michonne. Beth is standing up at the bar too and Daryl smiles and gives her a little nod and about trips over Rick when she runs her pink tongue along her bottom lip smiling right back at him.

* * *

"Is it hot or is it just me? I think summer is coming early!" Beth fans her face as Michonne bursts into laughter.

"I think something else has you all hot and bothered girl! Or should I say someone else!" Beth covers her face with her hands. Is it that obvious?

"I was a complete dork! And he's so.., so, his arms and his eyes. Who is he?" Beth tries to compose herself. She is not the type to go gag-gag over a guy. But then she's never met a guy quite like Daryl.

"He's been a good friend of Rick's for years. Rick went to school with him and his older brother who is the complete opposite of Daryl. He owns a construction business and was doing a job down in Florida on the coast. He came back into town a couple of weeks ago. He's a good guy. In fact, we thought about introducing you to him a long time ago. But ya'll were both off working." Michonne wiped down the bar and poured Beth another "special" pink lemonade.

"Well, another reason to be thankful my tour is over!" Beth mumbles more to herself than anyone else, but Michonne overhears and starts laughing again.

"Rick owes me big time later on!" Michonne dances behind the bar.

"Owes you? For?" Beth sips her drink. She glances over towards the house where Rick and Daryl disappeared too a few minutes ago.

"I bet him you'd be all for Mr. Daryl Dixon. He thought for sure you'd want nothing to do with him, like all the other guys we have tried to set you up with. But Rick's a guy so he definitely doesn't see Daryl how we see Daryl!" Michonne and Beth giggled as Aaron walked up.

"What are you two up too? Hey Beth! It's good to see you!" He wraps her in a hug and kisses her on the forehead.

"Oh, we're just discussing a certain Dixon brother. You're a man Aaron, give us a man's opinion on Daryl." Michonne rests her chin in her hands and Beth pulls up a barstool. Aaron smirks at the two of them.

"He the latest?" Aaron has heard the stories and knows that poor Beth is always a victim of the matchmaker pair. Beth nods and blushes. Again.

"Oh, well I think Beth's blush says it all. He's easy on the eyes and he's got that gravelly voice that just curls your toes!" He says it in a teasing way playing on the whole 'gay' thing. But it's just an act. "Daryl is a great guy. He's been a good friend since high school. One of the few who didn't get weirded out when I came out. Sure he's good looking. Just not my type. Too straight!" He grabs the beer Michonne sat on the bar, kisses Beth one more time and heads over to sit next to his partner Eric.

"Speaking of the devil, here he comes." Michonne whispers. Beth grabs the edge of the bar and holds on as Rick passes by with a tray of meat. Daryl follows behind and when their eyes meet he gives Beth a shy smile that she returns making a mental note of the fact that the tips of Daryl's ears were just as red as her cheeks.

* * *

Once the meat is done grilling, everyone gathers around the picnic tables. Carol and Tobin had come in a bit late with cold crab and brownies that everyone went wild over. Carol made a mean brownie. She notices Beth and waves.

"Beth! You're back! How was the tour?" Carol puts her stuff down and hugs Beth.

"It was okay. Glad it's over though. I think I missed home." She glances over at Tobin who is fishing for a beer in the ice chest. "Things going good?" Carol smiles and nods.

"I can't complain. He's a sweetie." Carol says. "Oh boy, he looks like he needs some help. Good to see you!" She wanders off and Beth heads to the tables.

Beth notices little name plates lining the center of the table. She catches Michonne's eye and shakes her head when the other woman just gives her a smug smile. She's onto her friend and actually, she isn't complaining. Because she's sure she's sitting next to Daryl.

"What's with the seating arrangement? Jeez, can't a guy sit where he wants?!" Shane is looking at Beth pointedly.

"Nope. Sit where your name is Shane." Michonne says to him sternly and he grumbles and goes looking for his spot.

"No fair. I wanted to sit by Daryl, we have some catching up to do!" Andrea. She's been eyeing Daryl all afternoon. Not that Beth was paying attention to how all the other women at the party seemed smitten with the guy. But he either hung out with Rick or seemed to drift in her direction. Always with a huge smile that gives her butterflies.

"Too bad. Now find your seats! We need to eat, I don't like the look of the sky. Could be rain." Michonne grabs Beth's hand and heads towards the kitchen but stops next to Daryl. "You're right over there, by Rick and I. Beth's next to you. She'll be right back." Beth smiles at Daryl and she's right, his eyes do crinkle at the corners.

"Would you like me to grab you another beer?" Beth asks him. He looks down at the empty bottle in his hands.

"Oh yeah sure. Last one though, I have a feeling I'm gonna wanna remember this night." There's that shy smile again, but she also notices the twinkle in his eye and it starts a little fire low down in her belly.

"Come help me, Beth. Oh, and Dixon, you can thank me later for putting Andrea all the way across the room!" Michonne winks at him and drags Beth toward the house.

Once they are in the kitchen, Michonne hands Beth a basket of bread. Beth opens the fridge and finds a bottle of the beer Daryl is drinking.

"Andrea, she's the tall curvy blonde?" Beth asks nonchalantly.

"Yeah. She's always all over Daryl and it makes him uncomfortable. Something about that woman is off. Plus she'll sleep with any guy who acts interested." Michonne stacks salad fixings on a tray and grabs the dressing.

"Thing about Daryl is he doesn't sleep around. He could if he wanted, I mean look at the man! But he doesn't. Rick says he never has." Michonne heads back out to the patio leaving the door open for Beth. But Beth just stands there, bread in one hand beer in the other staring out the door at the man who's seated in the spot next to hers, the one who keeps making her blush, but the warmth she's feeling right now is closer to her heart.

* * *

The steaks are excellent, Daryl thinks maybe Rick was right to do his own grilling.

What's also excellent is this seating arrangement. He knows it was done on purpose, but he's perfectly happy sitting next to the beautiful blonde and watching her eat, and talk and breathe. And feeling her leg up against his on the bench. There's room on either side of them to spread out a little, but she hasn't moved and he's not either.

He's found out so much about her just by listening to the conversation going on around him. She's a singer in a band, just got done touring, doesn't really like touring, might pursue teaching instead. She likes to eat, can't wait to see Judy and plans on helping her dad at his veterinary office for a while.

Maybe it's time he actually talked to her. She keeps glancing over at him, including him in the conversation. He's just not good at this kind of thing. But he can try. When she looks over at him again they both start talking at the same time.

"Sorry! Go ahead." Beth giggles. It's a nice sound and Daryl likes it. His body happens to like it too.

"Oh yeah, I was just gonna ask if ya live here in Kings County?" Well now isn't that an original question. Jesus Dixon get it together man!

"Mmm hmm." She licks her fork and wipes her mouth with a napkin and Daryl can hear himself swallow. She's gonna kill him with that tongue. "Yeah, now I do. Before I went on tour I was staying at my daddy's farm outside of Senoia, but I needed my own space. I just moved into a little apartment downtown. It's tiny, but I like it. You live here?"

"Yeah. Well not in town. On the outskirts. I built a little cabin in the woods." Daryl says. He wants to invite her over. He thinks she'd be the type of girl who would like a place like that. He's not sure why. Just a feeling he has.

"Little cabin my ass. It's amazing Beth. Dude is a seriously talented craftsman." Rick winks at Daryl. And Daryl glares at his friend.

"I miss the trees the most, living in town." Of course, she does. He knew it.

"Daryl has lots of trees, doncha Daryl?" Rick is trying his hardest not to laugh. Michonne nudges him and even she has a smirk on her face. These two are a class act.

"Can it Officer Friendly! Can I get you another drink, Beth?" He loves the way little tendrils of her blonde hair curl up on her shoulders. He focuses on her eyes again and Beth is staring at him expectantly.

"Uh, I'm sorry, did you..?" he stammers. Did she tell him what she wanted? He completely zoned over her damn hair.

"Water's fine. I think I'd like to remember this night too." She gives him a shy smile and lays her small hand on his. That's it. He's smitten.

* * *

Dinner ends abruptly when the thunderstorm Michonne predicted earlier finally arrives. Everyone crowds into the kitchen and dining room area to do the cake. A few people have already headed out due to the rain so the crowd has thinned. Carol and Tobin had to get home to Carol's daughter Sophia. But it's still pretty packed. Beth is standing so close to Daryl she can feel the heat radiating off of him. It makes her shiver.

"Ya okay?" He leans down close to her when he asks and she feels his breath against her ear. Which is making it impossible to form coherent words at the moment. So she just nods. "Can ya see what kinda cake they got?" He rests his hand on the small of her back and she rises up on her tiptoes so she can see.

"I think… It looks like chocolate." Beth leans back into him. "Why?"

"That's what I told Michonne to get." He's smiling like it's his cake.

"Oh? Is chocolate Rick's favorite?" He hasn't moved his hand and she scoots in a little closer until her hip bumps his leg.

"No clue. 'S mine though." His cheeks are tinged with a little pink and Beth pushes lightly on his chest.

"It's not your birthday!" She giggles and she notices that he's watching her closely.

"Well, when Rick told me he was gonna introduce me to someone I told Michonne that this cake was the best. Figured I should get something out if it. Didn't expect chocolate cake and a beautiful girl. Kinda feels like my birthday." Oh, this man. Beth is smiling so big her cheeks hurt and she probably looks a little insane.

"Chocolate is my favorite too." She feels his hand slide up her back and rests on her shoulder. "You gonna share?" Where did that come from? Beth Greene doesn't know how to flirt. Does she? Daryl is really blushing now and his smile looks as goofy as hers feels so she must be doing something right.

"Uh huh." He's nodding his head and they both start laughing which definitely eases the tension.

"Hey ya'll aren't making fun of my age again are you?" Rick yells at them. This only makes them laugh louder.

"Alright, alright, gather round. Let's sing to this old man!" Michonne reaches out to light the candles. Someone flips a light switch and the room in falls into twilight just like outside. Beth steps in front of Daryl so that she can see better and when she feels his hands on her hips and his chest at her back she leans into him again. His chest rumbles as they sing to Rick and she looks up at him once the song is over.

"I ain't much of a singer. Maybe you shoulda brought a guitar and sang for us." He's smiling at her and she imagines what it would be like, to sing just for him. If she'd even be able to without feeling self-conscious.

"Uh-uh. I am officially off the clock. Being a famous singer isn't always fun." It's not really. And she isn't all that famous, but it's enough to make life on the road a bit uncomfortable.

"I bet ya have a pretty singing voice. Kinda like when ya giggle.." His voice is soft and he's holding her against him a little tighter than he was a minute ago.

"Oh." She knows she's blushing again, she feels the warmth in her cheeks. She looks down at his hands on her hips. They're so big and she can tell they're strong. They look like hands that have worked hard. She wonders what they'd look like on other parts of her body with fewer clothes. That thought makes her gasp and she glances up at him. The lights are back on and cake is being handed out.

"We, uh, we better get some cake before everyone else eats it up. Wouldn't want you to miss out on your favorite." She moves forward just a bit and when he takes his hands from her hips she immediately misses their warmth and pressure so she reaches out and takes his hand, lacing their fingers together. He squeezes his approval and they push through the crowd.

* * *

Daryl is still feeling the buzz of what happened in the dining room, and it has nothing to do with beer. Standing so close to Beth and realizing she was actually flirting with him. And touching her, that was the best part. He wasn't inappropriate. He only did it cause she was touching him too. It's only fair. After cake, Beth and Michonne brought in the gifts and Rick opens them laughing at all the gag gifts and whooping when he gets to Michonne and Daryls' gift. It's plans for a raised garden for the backyard. Michonne designed the layout and Daryl's going to build the boxes.

"This is amazing you guys! It's what I've been wanting." It feels good to make his friend happy. Rick has been there for Daryl though some pretty tough times and he appreciates that. He's just not very good at showing his appreciation.

"I'm gonna hafta start callin' ya Farmer Grimes though." Daryl teases.

Shane's gift is a bottle of really old scotch which Daryl thinks is pretentious, but it is Shane. He digs into the bag from Beth and pulls out a big straw hat.

"Oh, this is perfect! I'll wear it, Beth!" Rick has a strained smile on his face and Daryl watches Beth giggling behind her hand.

"That's the gag gift, Rick. Look in the bag." Beth glances over at Daryl and they share a smile. Her real gift is dinner and a show in Atlanta. "It's not Broadway, but the theater is really gorgeous and drinks come with the dinner." Michonne is pointing stuff out on the tickets and Rick is nodding his head. Daryl watches Beth smile at her friends. She's so damn beautiful. He's gonna have to get Rick another gift just for this alone.

Rick continues opening his gifts. Daryl sees Beth slip into the kitchen carrying some dishes and follows her.

"Wan' some help?" She's rinsing off dishes and loading them in the dishwasher and she smiles at him.

"Sure if you're offering!" He'll do anything she asks if she just keeps looking at him with those big blue eyes.

"I am. Just tell me what you need." He opens the fridge looking for a bottle of water.

"How about another drink.. I think I'll be okay with one more. I mean.. as far as remembering the rest of the night." She joins him at the fridge and points to a glass pitcher. "That's the special lemonade Michonne made. I'll grab a glass." She reaches up into the cupboard for a glass and her white halter rides up just a tiny bit and Daryl almost drops the glass pitcher he pulls out.

"So does that mean you're stayin' for a movie?" He takes Beth's glass and fills it up with the fizzy pink drink.

"Yeah, I think so. Nothing is hooked up at my house and watching Netflix on my phone is getting old so.." He's mesmerized as he watches the way her lips fit on the glass as she takes a drink.

"You having some or are you getting a beer?" Shaking his head he put the pitcher back. What is this girl doing to him?

"Definitely a beer, can't drink that sweet shit. Michonne's makin' her homemade popcorn too." He pops the lid off the beer and takes a big drink. Beth groans and it does something to him, makes his pants a little tighter.

"Even if I don't have room I will still eat it! It's magic what she does to that popcorn." She takes another drink and he averts his eyes. He wants to be able to walk out of the kitchen with a little dignity. "Do you hang out here a lot?"

"I have been since I came back. Fore that I was staying closer to Atlanta for work and finishing my cabin. I hung here out sometimes. What about you?" He asks and he likes this, having a conversation with her. He feels comfortable talking to her.

"Not much. I hung out at Michonne's old place with them before she moved in here. I babysat here a couple times for Judy too." Daryl nods as he listens trying to remember to listen and not just stare at her. "It's better here now that they're together. Happier."

And it's true. Rick was in a bad place after his wife Lori died. Meeting Michonne and having their friendship grow into a relationship was probably what saved Rick. Cause he wasn't doing very good for a while. Daryl wasn't doing that great himself. Being Merle's little brother has never been easy and although he was devastated when Merle finally got locked up for an undetermined amount of time, it was a chance for Daryl to change his life too. But Beth doesn't know all this, she doesn't need to either. At least not now. He has no idea where this is headed but he hopes it's more than just tonight. For the first time ever he is thinking about what life could be like with a woman who stays.

* * *

Back in the dining room, the party is finally winding down. Only a few people are left, close friends mainly. Shane is still hanging out and Beth notices that Andrea has been where he's been since they came in from outside. She keeps touching him and laughing really loud at whatever he says. It's kinda funny watching someone try so hard to get attention. Beth has also noticed her gaze falling on Daryl a lot. He's oblivious to it though. Seems like whenever Beth looks at him he's staring back at her and it makes her stomach do a flip-floppy thing and she can't help but smile.

They actually hung out alone in the kitchen and had a conversation that wasn't completely flirting and that definitely felt good. All the flirting and teasing is new and she's loving that, but she can't help but hope that there's more. Because Daryl is someone she really wants to be around, and not just for tonight.

The smell of popcorn suddenly surrounds her and she slips back into the kitchen to see what Michonne is up too.

"You are trying to fatten us all up aren't you?" All the ingredients for the 'special' popcorn are spread out on the counter and Michonne scrambles to stand in front of it and throws her arms out blocking Beth's view.

"No peeking! This is a secret recipe! Come on." She takes Beth's hand and drags her out of the kitchen and into the dining room. "Daryl, hey go check out my new couch. Take Beth with you, she's trying to get her eye on my popcorn recipe!" Beth just shakes her head and when Daryl slips his arm around her waist she's pretty sure it's not the lemonade that has her suddenly feeling dizzy.

"Yes, ma'am!" Daryl growls. God his voice! She loves how she can hear it and feel it sometimes. She leans in a little closer and lets her cheek brush up against his shoulder and he growls again, low and deep in the back of his throat. Yes. That. Michonne dips her head towards them.

"Get a spot on the couch before I send everyone else in there. The end with the chaise lounge is the best spot.." Michonne winks and walks away.

"Guess we have our orders." Beth giggles and feels Daryl's hand tighten on her body as he leads her into the living room. The couch is new. A huge dark grey sectional that looks really comfortable. Daryl toes off his boots and plops down on the chaise lounge stretching his long legs out in front of him.

"This is the best spot!" He leans his head back and closes his eyes. His shirt slips down a little and she can see his collarbone and she never realized exactly how attractive a collarbone can be. Slipping off her sandals Beth squeezes in beside him, tucking her legs up under her. Opening his eyes slowly he gives her a lazy smile.

"Oh no girl, that won't do. Ya gotta take advantage. Stretch out here next to me, get the full effect." He's watching her expectantly and she doesn't know if it's the lighting, but his eyes seem a shade darker.

"Oh is that how it's done?" She stretches her legs out beside his. "This is pretty comfy." Leaning her head back she looks over at him. And in that moment she imagines what it would be like kissing him. His lips are a dark pink under his scruffy mustache and beard. He's leaning in towards her face and she thinks he might be about to kiss her and suddenly she's terrified. She ducks her head and feels his fingers brush her temple.

"Ya got a hair thing, um, it was.."

"Oh.. thanks." Lifting her head slightly she looks at him. He lets his fingers slide down to her cheek and he doesn't move them. She bites her lip and watches as his eyes lock on that. Now she's sure he's gonna kiss her and she wants to grab his shirt and pull him closer, make him do it, cause she isn't afraid anymore.

"Alright, movie time... Get moving. Shane do not wipe your buttery fingers on my new couch. On second thought you get the floor. Grab a beanbag." Michonne comes into the room hands full of popcorn and napkins.

And they aren't alone anymore.

* * *

Figures. Daryl thinks. Right when he finally gets the nerve up to kiss her, they all come barging in like a herd of annoying elephants. He rests his forearm across his lap because, well the way Beth was biting her lip was too much. Too much for his heart as well as other parts of his damn body. Thing has a mind of its own.

"Ya turn down the thermostat or somethin'? It's kinda cold." Daryl grumbles as Michonne sits down beside Beth setting the popcorn on the table.

"Seriously Daryl? Behind you, there's a blanket." Michonne says. Daryl pulls the blanket into his lap and Beth screeches in his ear and grabs ahold of it barely missing his misbehaving body part. He slams his arm back down into his lap and smiles at the odd look she gives him.

"This is the one we made isn't?" Beth is holding up the half of the blanket Daryl doesn't have a tight hold on.

"It is.. my auntie tidied it up for us. Rick just pick a movie, come on baby anything is fine." Rick sits cross-legged in front of the TV stand rifling through DVDs.

"Ya knit?" Daryl tries to act nonchalant even though the raging hard-on under his arm is refusing to let up.

"It's crochet actually and we aren't very good at it!" She holds up the corner of the blanket in her hands and he can see now how the pattern is kind of all over the place. "We watched a youtube video. We weren't very successful, obviously." She's eyeing him now. "Are you really cold?" Her brow furrows and maybe it's the light sheen of sweat on his forehead that makes her question him.

"Yeah, a bit chilly." He shifts a little under the blanket and she scoots in real close, smiling her hundred watt smile.

"I can try and keep you warm." She breathes the words up against his neck, and it smells like lemonade and... Ah hell! This definitely ain't helping out what he's got going on under the damn blanket.

"Save my spot? Gotta um, pee." Classy Dixon. He slides to the end of the chaise lounge and heads down the hallway to the bathroom. He hears Shane's obnoxious laugh.

"You scare him away Beth?"

"No Shane.. I woulda punched him. In the nose." Her sweet voice and everyone is laughing.

' _That's my girl.'_ Wait, what? He shuts the bathroom door behind him and splashes water on his face. A few deep breaths. It's still there, like a damn teenager at his first girl/boy party. Maybe it'll help if he does go pee. Nope cause now he has a hand on it and wait, maybe if he just squeezes…

"Yo Daryl!" Rick's pounding on the door with his face jammed up against the seam so his voice is muffled. "Come on man. The bathroom in the master is out of order! Lemme in!"

Presto. Thank you, brother, for being a drunk jackass! He tucks himself back into his pants, pulls the door open and Rick stumbles in. With an evil grin, Daryl turns around and begins washing his hands very slowly. Rick is bouncing up and down doing his best not to grab his junk.

"Come on Daryl... I'll go with you in here man!" He's whining and it ain't cute on a grown man, even if he is drunk.

"Wouldn' either." Daryl laughs. Obviously, Rick was serious.

"Dammit, Rick!" Daryl storms out of the bathroom and slams the door behind him. There are a bunch of faces staring at him from various parts of the living room when he walks back in.

"What are you two doing in there?" Michonne asks and he can see she's holding back laughter. Beth is covering her mouth too and she's all curled up in the blanket saving his spot.

"Asshole dropped his drawers an' started to pee while I was tryin' ta wash." He growls as he climbs over her and settles in beside her. She scoots a little closer and looks up at him.

"Hi." Oh, those blue eyes of hers.

"Come'ere." This time he doesn't think about it just puts his arm around her shoulders and pulls her in closer. And he smiles at the cute little giggle that elicits.

Rick returns and glares at Daryl as he sits down.

"Man can't even take a pee in his own home without another man trying to check him out.." he grumbles with the faintest smile turning up the corners of his lips. Daryl reaches behind Beth and Michonne and slaps him on the back of the head.

"Hey!" Rick yelps.

"Shut up and watch the movie. Yer exhaustin'!"

* * *

Beth has a napkin in her lap filled with popcorn she's sharing with Daryl. They're on the second movie, "13 Going On 30". Michonne finally picked "Boondock Saints" because Rick was taking to long. Rick picked the second movie and when Shane teased him about it he said he's always had a mad crush on Hilary Swank. Michonne backed him up. She even confessed that he'd bought the movie himself.

So that's what they're watching now. Or kinda watching. Daryls' been watching Beth and she's been watching him when he's not watching her. The butter on the popcorn's made his lips shiny and he keeps getting pieces of it stuck in his beard. She giggles and he glares and brushes it away. Rick is passed out, head tilted back, mouth wide open. Aaron and Eric left between movies when the rain let up. Andrea and Shane are sharing a bean bag and Shane has been trying his best to get her to leave with him, but she keeps brushing him off because 'this is the best movie ever'. She's still eyeing Daryl and Beth is beginning to get a little annoyed. It's pretty obvious that she and Daryl are kind of together tonight. She wishes the blonde would just back off.

"Oh look! Seven minutes in heaven! You ever play that Shane? I liked spin the bottle better.." Andrea is talking extra loud, of course.

"Why'd you like spin the bottle better? Cause you got to kiss all the boys?" Beth has to admit that was a good comeback. Andrea smacks him on the arm, but teasingly whispers (loudly), "Maybe."

Daryl finishes his beer, they decided on one more drink and lays the bottle on his leg. He spins it around and glances over at her.

"Ya ever play that?" He asks, keeping his voice low. This is just for her and her heart starts beating a little faster watching him spin the bottle on his thigh. She shakes her head.

"I was, shy.. Plus my daddy put the fear into us early on. My sister Maggie wasn't fazed by his threats so I figured I better be the good girl. You ever play it?"

"Nah. Ain't no girl ever wanted ta kiss me." He chuckles and smiles at her.

"No? Why not?" She honestly wants to hear his response. Thinking about what Michonne said earlier about Daryl not sleeping around has piqued her curiosity.

"I was kinda an angry kid. Probably 'fraid of me. And bein' a Dixon.." He's not smiling anymore.

"Being a Dixon? Is that a bad thing? Who you are?" She isn't sure if this is somewhere Daryl really wants to go with her and she mentally kicks herself for asking such a personal question.

" M' brother and pop didn't do much for the family name s'all." The set of his face makes it clear that's all he's gonna say about it. So they sit quietly, both watching the bottle spin until it stops. And it's pointing at her. She holds her breath for a second then lets it out.

"Rules say whoever the bottle stops on the spinner has to kiss." She says. Daryl is just staring at her, a little like a deer in the headlights. She rests her hand lightly on his chest.

"Stopped on me. I wanna kiss you, Daryl. You wanna kiss me?" She feels completely out of her element and not. She can't believe there wasn't a single girl that wanted to kiss Daryl Dixon in a game of spin the bottle. She's wanted to kiss him almost since the minute she met him.

He just nods, no longer the confident flirty guy from earlier. And she thinks she might like this side of him even better. At least right now. It's sweet and it's making her heartache, for what she's not sure.

"Go on then.." she whispers, "kiss me if you wanna.." She doesn't know if anyone else is aware of what's going on or if they're even paying attention. And she doesn't care.

Daryl leans down brushes his lips against hers and whispers,

"I wanna.."

* * *

Kissing Beth is kind of like having an out of body experience. He's kissed women before. Not a whole lot, but enough. It has absolutely never felt like this. And it's like he's looking down at himself with this beautiful girl in his arms and her warm mouth on his and he's thinking this cannot be him, no way. Until she breathes his name.

"Daryl…" Kissing and talking at the same time. She tastes like butter and popcorn and the cinnamony secret ingredient that Michonne uses, and something else, something that has to be all her own. And he likes it.

Lack of air finally forces them apart. They just look at one another and it's like they're both to shy to do or say anything. Which is crazy considering they just had their tongues in each other's mouths.

"Ya taste sweet. Like Michonne's popcorn." Her lips are still shiny and he isn't sure if it's just the butter that's making them look like they do. Maybe it's partly him to, kissing her.

"What about my popcorn?" Michonne asks nonchalantly. Beth whips her head around and Daryl drops his to his chest. He's never gonna live this down. His first kiss with Beth in a living room with a bunch of other people.

"Oh, um, it's really good." Beth is blushing.

"Uh huh... Obviously, the way y'all are licking it off each other's faces." She's teasing now and Beth turns in his arms and buries her face in his chest, but she's giggling so...

'Wha.. Chonne? You want me to lick your face? Damn woman." Rick is mumbling and Michonne eases him down on the couch.

"Go to sleep, Rick. You're drunk.." She stretches out beside him and he's snoring before she's even settled.

"He's gonna be a sorry sack in the morning." Daryl is thrilled that Rick will wake up with a raging hangover. Usually, it's Daryl with the hangover and Rick who's doing the teasing. Beth rests her leg on his, just above his knee and tucks her head under his chin and against his chest and he thinks to himself, she fits.

"What movie we watching next?" Michonne yawns from the couch.

"Were heading out... Y'all are too much for us." Shane stands cracking his back. Andrea pops up beside him.

"Michonne I'm gonna leave my car here, drank a little too much. Shane's gonna take me home. I'll be back by tomorrow." Daryl watches her and wants to laugh out loud. Looks like Shane convinced her to go home with him. They are perfect for each other. Andrea is a good looking woman, he won't deny that, but she's a slut. Plain and simple.

"Alright. See you guys later. Thanks for coming." Michonne waves to them.

"Bye." Beth is waving too and he buries his face in her hair feigning sleep and using it as an excuse to smell whatever the hell shampoo she uses that smells like apples and it's intoxicating.

"Good riddance drank too much my ass. Or should I say Shane's gonna get some ass!" She laughs at her own joke and Beth cracks up too, her small body shaking in his arms. Making him think things... Things he shouldn't be thinking about a nice girl like Beth. "Anyone opposed to Friends re-runs?"

"I love Friends!" Beth reaches for popcorn from the bowl Michonne is holding out to her.

"What's friends?" Daryl asks letting eyes drift down to the expanse of skin between Beth's halter and skirt. He saw it from far away in the kitchen. Now it's right here and he really wants to run his finger across it. Just as he's reaching out she turns to face him.

"You've never seen Friends?" The expression on her face is confusing him. Should he have seen this show?

"A comedy on TV. From the 90s. It's old." She explains. This gets a laugh out of Michonne.

"Don' watch much TV." He mumbles tossing a piece of popcorn halfheartedly in Michonne's direction. He knows she's laughing at the 'old' reference.

"You'll like it, just watch." She slides down on the chaise a little so she's laying down and he moves and curls around her. He'd rather watch her. Maybe kiss her again.

* * *

Beth feels it the moment Daryl drifts off to sleep behind her and she's a little disappointed because she was hoping he'd kiss her again. For someone who supposedly no one wanted to kiss, he's really good at it. She knows she wasn't his first kiss, he wasn't hers. But something about their first kiss feels so brand new. Like she really never kissed anyone else in her whole life until she kissed him. Nothing else felt like kissing Daryl.

She squirms a little in his arms and sighs, then gives up and just turns over so she's facing him. He opens his eyes and she thinks he has really sexy sleepy eyes.

"Hey you, sorry, fell asleep. Missed yer Friends." His voice is husky with sleep and it's doing things to her. She squeezes her thighs together trying to ease the tension that voice causes in her body.

"Wasn't a good one, kinda boring." She sighs and rests both hands on his chest.

"That was a waste then huh? Coulda been kissing me instead." He rests his lips on her forehead and she can't help it, the moan she's been holding back slips out.

"God Daryl, that's what I wanted to do! " She slides one hand up against his neck and into his hair.

"Yeah?" He kisses her on the tip of her nose.

"Yeah." She squeaks and feels herself blush.

"Yeah?" She feels his breath on her lips and his eyes are dark and full of want. Her. He wants her. She slides a leg between his, she needs something to ease this frustration. She cards her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck and licks her lips. He kisses her fast and sucks her tongue into his mouth as he slides his hand down to the small of her back. The other hand he tangles into her hair and tugs it gently so he can pull her head back and nibble down the side of her neck and nuzzle into the crook of it. His scruff is doing all kinds of things to her nervous system and it's only fair that she return the favor. She licks softly at the edge of his ear and sucks the lobe into her mouth. She bites down gently at first and he stills in her arms, but she hears him sigh so she bites a little harder and gets the reaction she was looking for, he moans into the crook of her neck and pushes his knee between her legs.

"Girl" How does he manage to growl like that, so low it's a whisper. This time when he kisses her fast and hard she isn't quiet. She holds on to his shoulders and the sound she makes can't be her. No one has ever done this to her, made her feel like this.

"Shhhh.." Hot breath in her ear. Isn't he aware of what that's doing? If he expects her to keep quiet while he's doing that he's crazy. "Yer gonna wake them up."

"Oh" Too late.

"Come on Rick, let's go to bed. Beth and Daryl are making out on our new couch. Let's give them some privacy."

"Wha.. Makin' out? Damn Daryl.." Rick starts laughing but stops real quick. "Jesus I got a fucking headache."

"Ha!" Daryl quips. Michonne wanders over to the big picture window and pulls back the curtain.

"Um, you guys may want to reconsider leaving anytime soon if you were planning on it. The storm is back and it's harsh out there." Dropping the curtain back into place she comes over to the chaise and sits at the end. "There's the couch and we got a spare bed too. I'd feel better if you didn't drive in this."

"Oh, um, okay." Beth isn't sure what to say. Does Michonne think she's gonna just jump into bed with Daryl? She did mention the couch and the spare bed. Maybe she means one for each of them? "Do you have something I can sleep in? Let's go find something in your room." Beth jumps up and grabs her friend's hand all but dragging her back into the bedroom.

"What's gotten into you, Beth?" Michonne asks, but there's a twinkle in her eye. Yeah, she's up to something.

"You think I'm just gonna jump into bed with him just cause he's, he's.." Beth stammers unable to say anymore.

"He's what honey? Hot and oh so kissable as you seemed to have already found out? I'm not pushing you to do anything you don't want too. Which is why I offered both the couch and the bed. I'll let you guys decide. Just giving you options. But it really is a bad storm and I'd like it if you stay here. Who knows, he might leave." Michonne laughs at the stricken look on Beth's face.

"You think he will? Leave? I don't want him to…" Beth's heart is pounding at the very thought of watching Daryl walk out the door.

"Sister he ain't going anywhere. He's so into you. He's gonna do whatever you want. Even if you choose not to sleep with him tonight, he's gonna stay. I don't think he's going anywhere for a good long time. If you know what I mean!" Michonne digs in her drawer and hands Beth a soft lavender nightshirt.

"Oh my god, want him to stay. For now. For awhile. A good long while." Beth definitely feels this. All the way down to her toes. She's got it bad for Daryl Dixon.

"Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match, find me a find, catch me a catch." Michonne hums. And Beth just smiles.

* * *

Stay the night? Okay, he can do this. He's crashed on Rick's couch plenty of times. And there's the spare bed. But he doesn't want her to think he expects, well anything. Cause he doesn't. He'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't want it because when he's kissing her and she's kissing back, he wants a lot of things. He just doesn't expect it.

Beth comes back into the living room and he can tell just by looking at her that she's completely freaked out. Great. He's gonna scare her away even before he can tell her how much he hopes she'll stay. And not just tonight, but tomorrow and the day after and...

"Hey, come're... " He pats the spot next to him and she climbs up on the couch beside him all eyes and swollen lips. There's a tightness in his groin cause, yeah he did that. To her lips. Her mouth is magic. He shakes his head and thinks to himself, focus Dixon.

"You take the bed, I'll stay out on the couch. We don't gotta do nothin' Beth.." He's so out of his element doing this, talking to her, working things out, big things. He used to fuckin' 'em drunk and leaving. Usually in a dirty bathroom at some bar. Or the backseat in his truck. Never in a bed. And never a girl like her.

She's got her hands curled up in her lap and she isn't looking at him much. His stomach drops and he's waiting for her to agree or say she's just gonna head home.

"I.. I don't want you to sleep on the couch. We can just… Can't we just sleep in the spare bed together? I mean without doing anything, you know… Well, you can kiss me, if you want.. I just.. I don't even know what I'm doing here!" She laughs lightly and this eases the tension enough for him to bravely reach out and take her hand.

"We can do whatever you wanna Beth. Hell if ya wanna turn on Friends and watch that all night I'll do it." He's serious even though he sounds like a huge idiot. She's giggling and that's a good sign.

"Come on. Let's go to bed." He takes her hand and follows her, pleased with the outcome but very nervous. A bed and Beth and kissing. Well, she hasn't flat out told him he's a loser yet so..

The spare bed is big and blue with a lot of really comfortable looking pillows. Michonne pops her head in. How come he's never seen this before.

"There are extra blankets in the closet. It's crazy, the weather. It's actually cold!" She's smiling at Beth, one of those secretive girl smiles.

"Hey, how come ya always put me on the couch? There's a perfectly good bed here." Daryl raises his eyebrow at the other woman.

"I save the good shit for my lady friends. You're just lucky you get to come along for the ride!" And then she's gone. The word ride makes Daryl think things he shouldn't be and he swallows hard and pushes his fingers through his hair.

"Ok then... I'm just gonna go change and.. yeah." Beth disappears into the attached bath and Daryl suddenly realizes that going to bed means undressing, at least partially and he's definitely not ready to do that in front of her. He knows he has a decent body, it's fit, he takes care of that just by working hard. But.. Life has marked him in ways he's ashamed of. And he keeps that shame covered. From almost everyone. Last thing he wants to do is scare her away with scars from his past.

"Fuck." He mumbles to himself. He unbuttons his jeans and sits on the side of the bed and tugs off his socks. He'll just get into bed with his shirt on and hope she doesn't ask. But if this thing continues between them, which he will fight like hell to make sure it does, he's gonna have to be naked in front of her. That terrifies him. Well most of him. One annoying part of his anatomy wakes up at the word 'naked'. "Fuck!" He rolls over on his side and pulls a pillow to his middle and tries his best to look casual. He quickly reaches up and wipes his forehead off. Can't be casual if yer sweating like a pig Dixon!

* * *

The little night shirt suddenly seems like a mere scrap once it's on her body. And is it see through? She looks at her reflection in the mirror closely, but she can't see anything. And it's gonna be dark in there. She reaches out and turns on the tap. He'll probably sleep in his boxers. Oh god she hopes he's wearing boxers and not some strange type of underwear. Like a thong! She giggles nervously to herself at the thought that conjures up. Definitely not sexy at all! But that thought leads to others and she knows she felt him on the couch. He was hard in his jeans, what's gonna happen without the jeans between them? Just a flimsy pair of cotton something or other.. Splashing cold water on her face she turns off the tap and pats dry with the towel on the counter.

"It's gonna be fine Beth. Better than fine. You like this guy and he likes you. Just breathe." She steps into the bedroom after her little pep talk with herself and smiles and him all tucked up in bed. Covered up. Good. She hurries over to the other side of the bed and slips in beside him.

"Ya good?" He holds out an arm for her to scoot into. Which she does. Without any hesitation. She feels the pillow between but doesn't say anything because she is pretty sure she knows why it's there. And he still has his shirt on. Is he really going to all this trouble to make sure she feels comfortable? It's probably for his own comfort too. She can't be the only one who's nervous here.

"I'm good. You don't want to use the bathroom or anything?" She leans back on the pillows and his arm and feels a little relieved. This is good.

"Nah. M' fine. Should I turn out the light?" He's looking at her and she nods. Her foot brushes his ankle and instead of pulling away she slides it up a tiny bit and hooks it around his calf. When he reaches for the lamp he has to stretch a little and his t-shirt rides up and the elastic waist of his boxers pull down. A few inches of his belly is there for her viewing pleasure, and is that the beginnings of a happy trail? She feels the heat on her cheeks and quickly turns her head away and busies herself smoothing out the comforter.

* * *

It's dark and she's just a shadow, but he can feel her next to him. It would be better without this damn pillow between them.

"Ya okay with this?" He wants her to be okay. He doesn't want to make her uncomfortable. He doesn't want her to wish he'd slept on the couch. He wants her to keep wanting him here. And he wants to kiss her.

"Yeah. I am. It's good Daryl." She turns towards him and squeezes in closer, as close as she can with the pillow between them. She sighs and settles in. And he thinks maybe she'll just let it be.

"Ok." He's laying in bed, in the dark with a beautiful woman and he's not making a move. If Merle could see him now he'd have a field day! His brother has never understood him. Always thought him too soft. This isn't him being soft. It's him being a little confused at where to go next with this. He feels her hand on his chest and he covers it with his own and pulls it up to his shoulder. Leaning in he brushes her cheek with his lips. She makes a noise somewhere between a sigh and a moan.

"'M gonna kiss ya Beth.." His voice is husky and she doesn't answer with words, instead, she slips her hands up around his neck and her lips find his. His free hand slides down around her waist. She's warm and soft and she smells so good. Her sharp teeth nip at his bottom lip and when he opens his mouth her tongue slips between his lips and dances around his. He can taste cinnamon and vanilla and it's making him dizzy. This whole day has been a whirlwind and it all comes down to this woman underneath him. He cups her cheek in his big hand and her skin is soft under his rough fingers. There isn't enough light to see her swollen lips and big blue eyes staring up at him, but he can imagine it, already knows what it looks like.

"Don't stop Daryl…" When she says his name it changes, it's more than just who he is, it's who he is to her. Waxing poetic already. But she's doing this to him and he doesn't want it to stop.

He finds her lips again and it's a frenzy... How close can they get, how much can they take from the other? He lets one hand slide tentatively down the curve of the small of her back and over the swell of her ass and he squeezes gently just to get her to moan, which to his delight, she does. He moves his lips from her mouth to her jaw and down into the crook of her neck and her fingers are in his hair, nails on his scalp and it tingles, everywhere. She's squirming around under him and suddenly the pillow is gone and it's just her with nothing between them and he knows he's hard and he knows she can feel him.

"Beth.." He's breathing heavy and he's nervous and scared and so fucking turned on he might just come in his pants and wouldn't that be wonderful?!

"Shhh.. I want this, I wanna feel you, all of you.." Her mouth is hot on his cheek and she slides the leg she had hooked around his calf up over his hip and arches herself up against him. He hisses out a breath, catches his lip between his teeth. She's gonna kill him, right here in this spare bed. He's here, between her legs because she wanted him here and he moves easy, it feels too damn good to do anything else.

"Come down here.." Her tongue is tracing his collarbone and dipping in the hollow of his neck and his hand is back in her hair tugging at the band that keeps it up until it spills over his hand and he uses it to guide her mouth back to his. Their teeth click together and she giggles softly.

"Sorry.." But he isn't, not really cause even this is hot. He's insane. Lost his damn mind. A sudden crash of thunder from the storm outside and loud explosion stills them both.

"Sounds like a transformer went out?" Daryl kneels on the bed and peers out the window. "Can't see shit. We better check it out, make sure it ain't close." There's movement in the hall outside their door and knocking followed by Rick's voice.

"You hear that? It's the box on the pole out behind my house. Get your ass up and help me!" But Daryl's already tugging on his jeans.

"Your boots are in the living room." The room lights up soft blue. Beth has her phone lit up and when he looks over at her he almost wants to tell Rick to fuck off and just stay right here. He settles for taking her face in his hands and kissing her deeply. "Daryl.." Breathless, he likes her breathless. "What was that for?" There's laughter in her tone and he smiles.

"You're so goddamned beautiful s'all.." He tugs at the sheet on the bed and hands it to her. "Let's go see what the damage is."

* * *

Beth and Michonne huddle in the doorway of the french doors that lead out to the back patio while Rick and Daryl brave the storm to find what's going on. Flashlight beams flicker in the rain.

"So how's it going in there?" Michonne bumps Beth with her hip and raises her eyebrows at her friend.

"Oh.. it's good." Beth continues to watch the guys as they stand in the rain staring up at the telephone pole. "What are they waiting for? Is it gonna do something?" Beth giggles and glances over at Michonne who has her arms crossed and is staring back at her- waiting.

"Come on Beth, it's good?" Michonne shakes her head. "That's all?"

"Ok.. It's really good. He's… I'm so scared I'm gonna wake up and this will all be a dream. A hot dream about a guy who is probably going to kiss the panties off me!" Beth covers her mouth and stares out at Daryl. A very wet Daryl.

"So you are thinking about doing it, the deed?" Michonne is obviously tickled about this and she grabs Beth's hand and drags her through the house to the master bedroom where candlelight flickers from a nightstand.

"Wait, what are we.. I admit I was thinking about it. I mean how could I not?! He's such a good kisser and he feels so good, god his voice, it does things to me!" Beth looks around and Michonne is no longer in the room, but she hears rustling coming from the bathroom and suddenly Michonne pops out the door. She holds her hand out to Beth.

"Here. Take these." Michonne drops two foil squares into her outstretched hand.

"Michonne! I said I was thinking about it, just thinking! Oh my god!" Beth squeals. Right then Rick comes into the room, clothes soaked and dripping all over the carpet. Beth pulls the sheet up around her hand holding the condoms.

"Transformer is definitely blown. Looks like lightning. I'll put in a call to the power company once I get dried off. It's really chilly out there too! Weird ass weather." He shakes his head and Michonne tosses him a towel. "Hey Beth, I told Daryl we could light a fire and tell ghost stories, but for some reason, he isn't at all interested. Says he's tired, just wants to shower and go to bed." Rick smiles at her and she feels herself blush.

"Um, yeah we were passed out. So.. I'm kinda tired too. I'll just…" Beth needs to get out of this room now. These two and their goofy smiles and condoms.

"Wait lemme give you some clothes for Daryl." Rick digs through a dresser drawer and hands her sweats and a t-shirt. Then they both continue to stare at her. Smiling.

"There are candles in the bathroom. Better use them. So you can see things." Michonne giggles.

"Ok then, thanks. Nite guys" Using her phone for light she hurries out the bedroom door and down the hall. Once she's back in the spare room she looks down at the sweats she's holding. "Damn. These are no good... Maybe if I just gave him the shirt?" She giggles a little and hears the shower. Daryl is in there right now. Naked. In her other hand, she holds the condoms. And those make her blush and she's extremely nervous just looking at them. She heads over to the bed and tucks them under her pillow. The shower stops and Beth zeros in on the door.

"Hey, Daryl? Rick sent some dry clothes for you"

The steam from the shower comes wafting out when he opens the door and Daryl's standing there in candlelight, curse those candles, with a towel around his waist and one draped over his shoulders. His hair is wet and hanging in his eyes and she can see his chest and flat plane of his stomach and yes that was a happy trail she spotted earlier. Apparently, the sight of semi-nude Daryl has struck her dumb because she just stands there staring.

"Can I have 'em?" Daryl smirks at her.

"What? Oh the clothes, yeah, um here." She holds them out to him and he grabs her wrist and pulls her against him and he's warm and his hair is dripping on her purple nightshirt. He leans down and kisses her softly, wet tendrils of hair tickling her face.

"Thanks. I'll be right out." She nods, not even attempting speech and turns quickly away from the door. His hair isn't the only thing that's wet. The door closes and she sinks down on the bed. She's never wanted a man as bad she wants Daryl right now. Never wanted anything this bad. Beth Greene doesn't sleep with a guy on the first date. And this really isn't even a date, date. She flops back on the pillows, frustrated, in more ways than one. She likes him, she likes him a lot. And that is the problem, isn't it?

* * *

Daryl brought the candle from the bathroom out and sat it on the headboard. Beth's laying back on the pillows, her hair spread out around her and she has this look on her face. He doesn't know her well enough yet to be able to read that look, but it's definitely a look. He sits and glances over at her, catches her eye and quickly looks down in his lap at his big clumsy hands, just lying there. It's a little too quiet and it seems like the spell from earlier is broken and that's a letdown. One big clumsy hand slides over the blankets and finds her small soft hand and he slips his fingers through hers. He hears her sigh and that makes him want to groan. What is it with this woman?

"Is it bad?" He hesitates trying to figure out what she means, what's bad. "The damage.." She adds.

Oh.. That.

"Transformers' blown." He rubs his thumb across the back of her hand, over delicate bones.

"Lightning Rick said." She takes her hand from his and he feels her sit up, doesn't look over at her though, until her arm brushes his and she slides her hand back into his. Whatever tension was just there is gone cause she's looking up at him candlelight in her eyes.

"If ya knew why'd ya ask me?" He's teasing a little, but he genuinely wants to know.

"Had to get you talking. It was quiet." He nods a little.

"Talk. That what ya wanna do?" It might be awkward right now, but he's gonna get it back where it was.

"No Daryl, I want you to kiss me." She whispers this as she's climbing into his lap, straddling his thighs, knees on either side, arms slipping around his neck and damn if she didn't just read his mind.

One hand at the small of her back, the other cupped behind her head, she whimpers when he leans in and buries his face in the crook of her neck, teasing with his teeth, smiling against her skin as the whimper turns into a soft whine. Turnabout is fair play though as she rolls herself against him and yes he's already hard, was semi-hard when he walked out of the bathroom a few minutes ago. This elicits a groan from him, his hands are on her cheeks now and he angles her face so he can kiss her deeper. She's rocking against him, desperately searching for pressure and friction. He wants to touch her, wants to slide his hand between them. Her nightshirt is bunched up in her lap and he runs one hand along the delicate skin of her inner thigh.

"Lemme help.." She's still now, looking at him, but her chest is heaving. He brushes his thumb against the front of her panties, wet, they're so wet and his cock jerks reflexively in the loose sweats. " 'S okay?" He grasps her chin in his other hand, holding her there, watching her face. A small nod and he pushes his thumb against her soaked panties and he can feel her swollen clit. When she gasps he pulls his hand away thinking maybe he did something wrong, maybe it was too much.

"Oh Daryl, don't, don't stop." She's breathless and squirming in his lap. He grabs her hip with one hand and with the other he rubs her clit through her panties and she drops her head to his shoulder, panting, murmuring things in his ear. He nudges her panties aside and slips a finger into her folds and she's so wet and warm. Her hands are on his biceps, sliding down over his tensed muscles.

"Beth... " He nuzzles her cheek with his and finds her lips, holds her against him with one hand between her shoulder blades.

"I wanna touch you, Daryl, I wanna.." Her hands are on his stomach now and he lifts up just a little, an invitation for her to do whatever she wants, he doesn't care. She reaches for the waistband of the sweats and tugs until he raises his hips and she pulls them down around his thighs. His cock is hard, the head shiny with precome and she wraps her small hand around it and the sensation of this surges through his body like electricity.

"Fuck Beth." He looks down at their hands between them and his cock is so close to her pussy, she's watching too and maybe she's reading his mind again because she's on her knees, leaning forward, and she rubs the head of his cock against herself right above where his finger is still inside her stroking her clit. He shudders and she lets him go, hands cupping his face, pushing herself against him, effectively trapping his cock and hand between them

"Daryl, I want you." She scoots back on the bed and tugs the nightshirt over her head, musing her hair and revealing two perfect round breasts. She starts to reach for her panties and Daryl stills her, a hand on her wrist.

"No, let me." He kicks the sweats that are now tangled around his legs, the rest of the way off and kneels in front of her, but he doesn't reach out for her, he stares at her, her eyes are wide and she's biting her bottom lip.

"Ya sure, Beth? This.." He has to know that she wants this, won't regret it tomorrow. "Ya ain't just... I gotta be sure." He's fumbling for the right words to say without sounding like a fool.

"You gonna call me tomorrow Daryl Dixon?" She is serious, not teasing. And something like relief is building in his heart, damn girl. He nods.

"And the day after that. Gonna answer when I call?" He's serious too. Because this is all going so fast. She brings her hands to her chest, her eyes are glistening as she covers herself. "Don't Beth, yer beautiful.." He whispers and drops his hands to his sides.

"I'm gonna answer," she says softly.

"I'm gonna call."

* * *

Beth shivers as Daryl leans over her and eases her panties off, lifting her legs one at a time and kissing each knee. She's still reeling from everything he said. He feels the same way she does, he doesn't want a one night stand, he wants more, wanted to be sure there was gonna be more than just this. He tosses her panties aside, sits back on his knees and the way he is looking at her has the blood humming in her veins.

It's different all of a sudden. It was all flirting and joking and laughing and breathless kisses, which was good, so very good, in fact, it was amazing. Before. Now it's quiet and the air is denser. His eyes on her are more than just a rush of tingles like his fingers on her cheek earlier, more than his hands holding her hips and her hyper-aware of how strong they felt. It's just more.

She reaches out for the hem of his t-shirt wanting to feel all of him against her and his eyes widen just a bit, but enough for her to register that something was happening cause he's backing away and the shirt slips through her fingers and he's holding it in his, knuckles white with how tightly he's holding on to it.

"Daryl?"

He huffs out a breath and maybe he's thinking, cause he doesn't look at her, isn't looking anywhere really. He's still hard, she can see his cock where it juts out from beneath that damned t-shirt. Does he wanna keep it on? Is that the problem? Cause that's simple, so simple.

"You wanna wear your shirt, wear it. It doesn't matter to me. Just.. come're." She holds out a hand to him and for a second she sees something in his eyes that makes her think he's gonna get up and leave. But he shifts in her direction, his knee bumps hers and their hands come together and if there's any indication of what they are both feeling it's right there in the desperate way they hold on to each other.

"I don't… I wanna take it off. 'S just... Beth, my body ain't nice. 'S got scars.." He has to physically force that last word out, she can see that.

"We all got scars, Daryl. It's okay... It's," But he cuts her off.

"Ain't got scars like these." That sexy self-confident man from earlier is gone. In his place is someone whose insecurities have obviously become to much to hide.

"Then we don't have to do this now. If you don't want to…" She means this. She'll wait, they can go slow. Lord knows she's never done anything like this in her life. She's never been head over heels for a guy and ready to have sex with him in less than 24 hours. She probably really needs to slow down and process this all so she doesn't regret anything. But she doesn't regret it that is. Can't imagine how she would. Daryl untangles his hand from hers and she's afraid to look up, can't bear to watch him go. Only he's not going. He's pulling his shirt over his head. She watches. Won't look away. She isn't afraid of his scars. She wants to know all about him.

* * *

Daryl isn't thinking too hard about what he's doing, he just does it. It's the thinking that's gonna fuck it all up. He can feel the t-shirt as it brushes up against every single scar that stripes his back, almost pulls it back down, but he happens to look over at her and she's just watching him, eyes soft and a small, barely perceptible nod when their eyes meet. Hell, she's completely naked here on the bed in front of him and he can sense her discomfort at that. She's got her arms wrapped around herself again. She looks so vulnerable. So he can do this. He tugs the shirt over his head and hears the crackle of static electricity. Now he's completely naked too, kneeling on the bed in front of her and fuck if his damn cock isn't still hard. He puts a hand on it, to push it away or calm it down and she whimpers a little and the look in her eyes, it's pure lust.

"Keep your hand on it, Daryl. Just… Please.." Her voice is filled with longing as she moves closer. She's so much smaller than him, even with them both kneeling. Her knuckles brush the scar just under his collarbone. "Already saw this one." She is looking up at him, and he thought he'd feel horrible, thought he'd have that 'ready to just bolt' feeling he's always overwhelmed with when things become too much. But he doesn't. He just feels nervous right now.

"Go on, look." He nods and worries his bottom lip between his teeth, using the pain as a distraction from everything else that's happening right now. She lets her hand slide down to his, the one he's still gripping his hard cock in and she trails her fingers over it and along his arm as she maneuvers around behind his body. She holds onto his hips to steady herself and he's waiting for the gasp, the little noise that people seem to make in response to something ugly or distasteful. But that sound never comes, even if it's truly something that exists and not just something he's created in his head. He can feel her back there, her gaze is heavy, but not suffocating and she's making circles with her thumb on his hipbone.

"Belt." It's soft, quiet, thoughtful. "My daddy's daddy was a mean son of a bitch." He feels her palms slide up his lower back and rest over the worst of the marks. "When I was a little girl the sight of his naked back reduced me to tears. Even before I knew what had caused them. I use to climb on his back and tell him I was gonna love them all away." He can feel her cheek against his shoulder, her naked breasts against his back as she slips her hands around his waist.

"Didja, love 'em all away?" His voice is heavy with emotion and he hates it. One of the reasons why he keeps them covered. They break him.

"My daddy is a good man, one of the best. I think he loved them all away on his own by being everything his daddy never could be. He loved us, his family. Loved my mama something fierce, right up until the day she died. The scars are still there, but they're just a small part of who he is." She's quiet then. And he's not sure what to say. But she's wrapped around him and he feels safe, he shared this with her and she just accepted it. Didn't have to be cocky or make jokes or pretend it doesn't matter. He gave it to her and she took it. "Your scars aren't who you are Daryl."

"Com'ere Beth." She slides around him, never letting go. And when she's in front of him he cradles her face in his hands and kisses her with all the words he just can't say. He rests his forehead against hers and she smiles that beautiful smile, takes his hands and pulls him down with her onto the bed.

"I want you to fuck me, Daryl.." It's a whine and a whimper all rolled into one and that word coming out of her mouth makes his cock twitch between them.

"Girl…"

* * *

This man. This whole day and night and now into the wee hours of the morning... To say it's been a rollercoaster ride is putting it mildly. It's a whirlwind and it's just about perfect. Love takes time, Beth isn't one of those simpering girls who believe it happens at first sight. But. This. This is more than just a thing. So much more.

Daryl lowers himself down beside her and she can still feel him, his cock is trapped between his stomach and her hip and he rolls his hips a little and she isn't sure if it's him or her that moans. He brushes his nose against her cheek and his warm breath in her ear makes her shiver. He trails kisses down her neck and along the curve of her collarbone and it's almost too much. Her fingers are tangled in his hair as he cups one breast and pinches the nipple. She tugs on his hair and arches her back.

"Daryl…" She's so hot. Everything he's doing has her in a frenzy. She whispers his name like a mantra and his lips are back on hers, soft kisses, eyes open, and there is such vulnerability there. He covers her hand with his and lays the palm on the scar that's just below his collarbone. She knows what he's trying to say, what he wants to say, but can't. He showed her though. Showed her it all. He maneuvers himself so he's resting between her legs now and she feels the pulse of his cock and focuses on the sensation and what it's doing her. Her pussy is dripping, slicking her thighs and his. He pushes himself up on his arms and looks down at her. His eyes are dark, she can't even see the blue anymore.

"Whada ya want girl." That gravelly voice and he's breathing just as fast as she is, barely holding on and she wants to push him, just a little, over the edge.

"Fuck me, Daryl, just make me come!" She can't believe those words came out of her mouth. Can't believe she even knows how to put them together.

"Jesus Beth, ya got a filthy mouth, 's turnin' me on... " He slides a hand around her waist and grabs ahold of her ass and grinds down on her. His mouth finds a hard nipple and he sucks and swirls his tongue making her squirm beneath him, little gasps, incoherent words. He draws a line between her breasts, tongue swirling around the other nipple and Beth isn't sure she can stand it anymore. Everything feels so, it feels like nothing else matters. Her hands slide over his shoulders, over the muscles flexing in his back and then they're there beneath her fingers, the scars he chose to share with her and she skims over them lightly, barely touching, feels him shiver and he lifts his head from her breast to look at her, into her.

"I want you inside me." She slides a hand under the pillow, searches until her fingers find the little square packet. Putting it in his hand she pushes herself up onto the ridiculous pile of pillows which she's actually thankful for right at this moment. She leans back and watches him watching her from where he's kneeling between her legs. He was here before and it made her ache then like it's making her ache now. But he holds the condom back out to her.

"Wan' ya to put it on. Wanna watch.." She takes a shuddering breath and sits up. From this position, her face is almost level with the head of his cock. She could, quite easily, lean forward and lick it. Her hands shake as she tears the little square open.

"I never put one on, I don't.." She feels a little inadequate, and stupid but he's chuckling and tips her chin up so she has to look into his eyes.

"Only one way ta do it. Come on, I wanna feel you all around me." That gets her moving and she slips it on and uses her hand to roll it down over him. He's soft and hard at the same time and she lets her mind wander again what it would feel like to have her tongue on him. But he's got his hands on her shoulders and he's pushing her back against the pillows, one hand under her knee lifting her leg up around his waist. The other on her face, cupping her cheek.

"I wan' ya so fuckin' bad it hurts.." He wants her... She doesn't think she's ever felt this desired in her life. It's intoxicating and all she wants to do is please him. She wraps her leg around his back and pushes her pelvis up, and takes his hard length in her hand. She strokes it back and forth between the lips of her pussy, moaning as she does so.

"Hold it there. right, ah, yeah.." Daryl sinks down, buries himself in her and holds her still. She can feel him throbbing inside her and if he doesn't move soon.. But then he raises up slowly pulling halfway out and thrusts back into her.

"Oh my god!" He's going so agonizingly slow, not that it doesn't feel good, but she wants something else, something more. She wraps her other leg around his waist and stretches her arms out above her head on the pillows. Arching her back she lifts her hips up off the bed and absorbs the feel of him, pushing against his hips with her own, urging him on and he must understand now what she needs. He gives in, no longer restraining himself he pulls out and slams back into her, watching her face for any sign that this is too much. It's not and he's gotta know that.

"Daryl, yes, like that! Hard! Please.." That's all it takes and they fall into a rhythm that's got them both breathless. He drops his head and kisses the slender column of her throat, gentle soft kisses that are the complete opposite of the driving force of him above her. She can feel his cock bottoming out inside of her and she's so, so close. Her stomach is a hot coil of nerves. And she looks up at him above her and it's so hard for her to fathom any man looking like that.

* * *

He's terrified he's going to break her. She's so small, but when she says she wants it hard, he can't deny her. All he wants to do hold her down and thoroughly fuck her, but he can't, not completely. He'll give her hard, but he's gotta remain in control. She's so fucking tight, he can feel the ridges inside her as he slides in and out and if he thinks too hard about it he's gonna come and he wants her to come first or come with him.

"Fuck Beth, come on girl! Can' hold out much longer. Come for me." He kneels on the mattress and puts his hands on her thighs, holds her in place and slides one hand up finds her clit. He circles it, softly, just one finger around and around. She's whimpering, low sultry incoherent mews and struggling under his grasp and she's beautiful, lost in the agony of that moment just before the orgasm hits. He flicks a finger over her hard nub and she cries out and he can feel her body tighten around him, pulling his cock in and holding it and he's coming with her, over the edge and into oblivion.

He's aware enough to know it's probably not a good idea to fall on top of her, they are both struggling to catch their breath. Rolling on his side her pulls her with him so they are laying face to face and he's still buried in her sweet heat. With one trembling hand, she brushes away the hair in his eyes and he leans into her hand, lets her pull him down to her mouth and his tongue skims her lips that are trembling just as much as her hand.

"Daryl" His name is barely there, but he hears it, whispered like a promise. Siding a hand down he stretches his fingers to cover the small of her, holds her against him and somehow manages to pull the blankets up around them to trap in the heat they've created.

"Stay with me like this, jus' for a little while longer." Inside her, wrapped around her, he feels her nod against his shoulder.

"Not going anywhere." She breathes and molds herself against him and it isn't long before he hears her breathing slow and soften and sleep takes her. But she's still here in his arms. Where he wants her to be for a very long time. At some point, his softened cock slips from inside her and he gets rid of the condom. She turns in his arms and he's the big spoon and her hair is the softest place he's ever laid his head.

* * *

Beth wakes up in the bed alone, but his spot next to her is still warm and she stretches lazily sliding her face to his pillow and burying it in his scent. Her body aches a little, the sweet ache of a night well spent with a man who used her body in the best way possible. The bed is a mess and she isn't sure where her clothes are, but she hears laughter and smells coffee and decides to jump in the shower before she goes out looking for him.

Because she wants to see him. Slip into his arms and make sure he knows she's still in awe of it all. What they did, what they shared. And most of all how much she hopes it's just the start. His discarded t-shirt is on the floor and she takes it with her into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror her hair is a tousled mess and her lips look thoroughly kissed and goddamn is that a hickey just below her collarbone? She giggles cause yep it is a hickey and it's from Daryl and she likes it, likes that he marked her like that.

The shower is steaming when she climbs in and all she can think about is him, which makes her smile a big old goofy smile and smiling in the shower isn't really the best idea cause she takes in a mouthful of water and is coughing and giggling at the same time. Also praying he doesn't come back in the bedroom anytime soon.

* * *

The morning after... Is that what this is? Now everything in his life will be either before he met Beth or after he met Beth. He chuckles as he walks into the kitchen.

"Walk of shame bro.." Rick is holding his head, but laughing a little.

"Fuck you bro! How's the headache?" Daryl smacks him on the back. And Rick groans. "Ain't no shame here." He grabs a coffee mug from the cupboard.

"Dude we heard you. Both. What the hell were you doing when she.."

Daryl's face is burning. Shit.

"You hush, now." Daryl points at Rick.

"No man, it's a good thing. She really likes you... I mean obviously after all those noises.." Rick is smirking and trying not to laugh.

"Rick," he growls.

"Seriously though. She does. She had a smile in her eyes all afternoon and evening and fuck, Beth deserves that."

"I know. She does." Daryl contemplates the coffee mug, waiting for the Keurig to kick in and deliver.

"So do you, Daryl."

Daryl swallows when he hears the tone in Rick's voice. He glances at his friend. His brother really.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah man." Rick's smiling, but then he lays his head on the table. "God I got a headache."

Daryl laughs seriously happy that Rick is suffering somewhat after all the shit he gave Daryl yesterday afternoon. But he also introduced him to Beth and for that Daryl is completely and utterly in his debt. He turns to tell Rick that very thing and sees Beth walking in. And she's wearing his t-shirt. No purple nightshirt. His. T-shirt.

"Not feeling so hot Rick?" Her voice is already doing things to his body that is still aching from all she did last night.

"Nope. Not at all. In fact, I think I'm gonna go be a little closer to the bathroom." Rick stands unsteadily.

"Dude yer a little green around the gills." Daryl mimics throwing up and Rick flips him off and hurries down the hall.

His eyes find Beth's.

"Hi." Shy. She ain't shy.

"Hey." He kinda feels a little shy himself, but he still manages to hold out a hand and she manages to take it and then keep walking until she's tucked under his arm, head against his chest.

"So things went a little fast, and I uh... I don't want you to think I'm.." Beth started.

"I don' think nothin'." He does though. He thinks she's the best thing that has happened to him in well, forever. But he won't tell her that. It's too soon. "And I ain't slowing down."

"No?" She tips her head and he's a goner. Blue eyes, pink lips slightly swollen because of him.

"Nope." He hopes she can't her the tiny bit of fear making his voice shake.

"Well, then I can't guarantee that I won't fall head over heels for you Mr. Dixon. Even though I don't believe in love at first sight." She definitely had to work up the courage to say that. He may have just met her, but he has learned a thing or two in the past almost 24 hours.

"Fair 'nough." He leans in and kisses her on the forehead. "Wan' coffee?"

"Oh yeah!" she reaches for a mug and he grabs the K-cups.

For the record, he did call. And she answered, after two rings.

Fin~

 **So there it is! And I want to give a huge thank you to arrowsandangels for all her help!**


End file.
